The Switch
by octalmemo99
Summary: One of Lanny's evil schemes goes horribly wrong as the inevitable happens. Especially if it involves a 1/16 sasquatch and a certain king. What will Lanny say? Will the 2 people involved accept the fact that they just... SWITCHED?
1. A New Scheme

Hi! I'm new to writing, and this idea just popped into my head, and I thought I would like to have a go at writing. I may not be the best writer out there, so please bear with me. :)

I Don't OWN Pair Of Kings and the idea came from Freaky Friday :))

* * *

_(No One's POV)_

"Would you stop following me wherever I go, please Brady?!," an angry Mikayla Makoola ranted at the young boy behind her.

"But Mikayla...," Brady started.

"No. Just go back to the castle and join Boomer," a fed up Makoola cut in.

"Oh, all right Mikayla," Brady said quietly, his head hanging low, walked back to the castle.

Mikayla sighed. She didn't want to be mean, but King Creepy just had to follow her all the way to the jungle on her guard shift. She shivered at the thought that someone stalked her. She just had to tell him to go back, not because of anything else, but because it creeped her out and she definitely knew her dad wouldn't approve of it.

She sighed once again and continued on with her guard shift.

_** Meanwhile...**_

"Hey Brady! Now, where have you been?," Boomer greeted his brother.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Boom," Brady said quietly.

"Woah, it looks like you're down with some fever. Come on tell me what happened"

"Well, I followed Mikayla all the way to the jungle on her guard shift..."

"Well that's just creepy! You don't stalk girls like that!"

"No, but I was just checking if she needed help, plus she might get attacked yet by a Tarantula person or something."

"Ha. As if she couldn't take down a man twice her size," Boomer snorted.

"I don't know Boom, I think she's mad at me again," Brady replied sullenly, remembering the time Mikayla told him she was fed up with all of his flirting and stated they weren't friends anymore.

"Well, tell her how you really feel, and apologize," Boomer finally suggested.

"Yeah you're right. Thanks Bro!," Brady smiled.

"What are brothers for? Ready to go get more cinnamon rolls?"

_**As the duo headed downstairs for the snack, someone was busily scheming more plans to overthrow the kings. Yes, you guessed it, it's Lanny.**_

"I just can't believe I haven't overthrown the kings yet!", Lanny angrily stomped around.

"Well, if you would just listen to me, then you'd have an idea!," Yamakoshi thundered.

"A talking fish. Woop-di-do!," Lanny exclaimed sarcastically.

"A talking fish which will make you king, if you just LISTEN to me!"

"Well what's your plan now, old fish flakes?"

"There's a recipe on how to make muffins..."

"Wait. How could muffins possibly help me win back my throne?," Lanny cut in.

"Just let me finish, will you, little troll? So there's that recipe, but they aren't ordinary muffins, they use dark side magic. You bake 2 of them, give them to 2 different people, and those 2 unfortunate ones exchange souls for, I guess, a month?," Yamakoshi stated cunningly.

"That's nice, but who will we pick? The 2 kings?"

"No. I was thinking about King Girly Scream and some Tarantula person down in the dungeon. If we switch them, no one would suspect that "King Brady" is actually a Tarantula Person, and that the real King Brady is trapped into the body of a tarantula person down in the dungeon!"

"That's a great idea! But when do we start, now?"

"Would you wait for 24 hours to get your throne back?"

"Nope. Then I'll start it this very minute," Lanny replied, menacingly rubbing his hands together as he thought of how soon he was to getting back his rightful title as king of Kinkow.

* * *

And that's all I've got for now. Should I still continue on with the story or just quit it all together? I'll very much appreciate your opinion. :)) 


	2. Evil Brewing In The Castle

So, I'm really thankful for those who viewed, followed and favorited my work. And special thanks to those who reviewed (it means a lot, thank you! :D) And to those who viewed, thank you for reading my work, although it would really mean a lot if you could just spend a minute to write a review. Ok, I think I've said enough, so here's your update! :))

* * *

"Well, nothing beats cinnamon rolls, that's for sure!," Boomer exclaimed happily, after having finished a whole dozen of cinnamon rolls.

"Well, I know something that we can do while waiting for Mikayla to come back from her shift. We can go surfing or a game of pool..."

"I don't know Brady..."

"So let it be said, and let it be done!"

"I hate it when you do that," Bommer mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope."

"Then let's go!"

_(Lanny POV)_

"At last the kings are away, Mason's busy doing the king's work down in the bunker and Mikayla's busy with her guard shift," I told Yamakoshi.

"Well then, I'll just dictate the recipe while you start cooking up our plan."

"Wait, what if the royal chef finds out or senses something?," I asked worriedly, not wanting my plan to be a total failure.

Yama just stared at me blankly.

"I'll just have to play cool then," I shrugged.

"I knew there was a brain under that thick head," Yamakoshi commented.

I glared at him and proceeded to gt the needed ingredients.

A few minutes later...

"There you are, now make it quick will you? I heard that the kings might arrive soon."

I was obviously tired from looking for the needed ingredients that I forgot the time I had left.

"I'd better quicken things up," I exhaled, looking at how much time was wasted. I had to finish this before the kings come back, and nothing is going to stop me.

"Good. Now all you need to do is, first mix everything, then you add a little of that cinnamon powder over there, and..."

_(No One's POV)_

"At last! I'm done making those muffins! I'll be king of Kinkow in no time at all!," Lanny snickered cunningly.

" Not so fast there," Yamakoshi warned. "You still have to think of a way on how to get Brady and the Tarantula person to eat the muffins.

"I've already got that settled. All I need to do is simply walk up to King Brady, tell him I made it for a special cousin, and he eats it! For the Tarantula person, I'll just make a pact with him and tell him I'm doing it to overthrow the kings and after I'm king of Kinkow, I set him free, then he will surely agree," Lanny smiled, thinking this was the best scheme he had ever come up with.

"It's your decision Lanny. I just gave you the idea," Yamakoshi huffed.

"And if that's the case, then I'm going to wish you luck with your scheme, and oh look, just the right timing," Yamakoshi smirked as he watched the 2 kings come into view.

"I'm going to be Kinkow's king...soon," he said, trying to hide his enormous grin as he approached King Brady.

_(Brady POV)_

"Those waves were huge," I laughed looking at Boomer, who was still hungry, as I can read from his expression.

"They indeed were. And oh, look, little cousin Lanny baked us some muffins! "Isn't that so kind of you, Lanny," Boomer said, while greedily looking at the chocolate chip covered muffin in our dear cousin's hand.

"Yy-yes of course King Boomer." Who wouldn't want to make a snack for you, my kings," he stammered out.

"Wait, isn't that just one muffin? Where's mine?," I asked.

"Uhmmm, actually King Brady, this is yours," Lanny said while handing over the chocolate muffin. "And, oh, King Boomer's is over at the, uhmmm, there, at, the, uhmmm, royal chef, he's still baking it, he had to help me you know, just how hard it is to just BAKE that muffin with so much EFFORT and PATIENCE!"

"Well tell the royal chef to make it quick, because my stomach can't just wait too long!," an impatient Boomer called out.

_(No One's POV)_

Just as Lanny was hurrying to the dungeon to quickly give the other muffin...

" And, oh, uh Lanny! I hate to see Boomer in pain, just watching me eat this so, here, please keep it for me for a while, will you?," King Brady called out, while walking up to Lanny and handing over the muffin.

Lanny just stood there and nodded, earning a small pat from King Brady.

As soon as the king was away, he looked at the 2 muffins in his hands, and sighed.

"Great. Just great. I totally forgot about King Boomer. Now I need to make another muffin for him, without him seeing this other one for the Tarantula person, and before the Makoolas arrive," Lanny mumbled to himself, hoping that this well conceived scheme of his wouldn't fail...

Again...

* * *

So, was this okay? And oh, quick note, I'll be busy so this will be my last chapter for this week. :( Anyway, thanks for viewing! :)


	3. Now For Plan B

Hey there! So I read the reviews, and I was glad to make a long chapter, (though I have a load of assignements). And I'm really thankful for all the reviews, THANKS SO MUCH! :))

So to everyone, here's your update :D

So on with the story!

* * *

"WHAT?! I knew you were going to fail again!," Yamakoshi yelled bitterly.

Lanny cringed at the heated words brought upon him by the talking fish. He would find a way to save his plan once and for all.

"I've got it!," Lanny cried as he ran as fast as he can to the kitchen.

On the other hand, his pet fish just glared after him, thinking what Lanny had intended to do.

After a few minutes., Lanny came back with a tray full of muffins, although this time, you could distinctly see they weren't chocolate chip muffins anymore.

"Now what does this have to do with our scheme?!"

"Let me explain, well I only baked 2 "special" ones which were for Brady and the Tarantula person down there, these other ones aren't of the recipe you told me. I asked the chef to bake these these are for King Boomer. My scheme, for now, will just involve King Brady," Lanny finished proudly.

"So, King Boomer eats all those, and you just give King Brady his special muffin, then we'll just follow the first plan?"

"Exactly."

"So what's the flavor of those?"

"Cinnamon. King Boomer likes cinnamon too much."

The 2 talked over and over their plans, making back-up plans here and there, when they heard the castle doors open.

Lanny froze. He knew EXACTLY who just had to come in this very minute.

He whispered hastily to Yamakoshi, "Watch over those first," he said pointing at the muffins, "I'll be back", then ran as fast as he can to a nearby hiding spot.

The person who was about to come in would kill him if she knew what he was planning to do to the kings.

_(Mikayla POV)_

I just finished my guard shift. And I'll admit, I was really tired, and hungry. As I scanned the throne room, my eyes settled on a tray of muffins, with 2 chocolate ones. I looked around the room to check if anyone was watching. I quickly grabbed one of the chocolate ones and hid it behind my back. As I turned around, I found Lanny's fish staring at me, its huge eyes bulging.

"Creepy fish," I murmured. I left the throne room and was about to climb up the stairs, when the head chef called out to me, holding the tray of muffins. I quickly hid the muffin I was holding.

"Could you please bring this up to the King's room? Lanny asked me to bake these for the kings, as King Boomer had ordered him to do but I'm afraid he forgot to bring it up. I think they have been out for an hour or less."

"It's alright. I'll bring it up myself," I said politely. After he left, I put back the muffin I "stole" earlier on the tray, in case Boomer or Brady found out one was missing.

Just as I was behind the door of the king's bedroom, I heard them talking. Being the curious person I was, I stood behind the door to listen.

"Ugh, when will Lanny come back with those muffins he promised?"

It was Boomer speaking.

"I don't really know Boom. Maybe anytime soon," I heard Brady comfort his brother.

"Wait, how will I tell Mikayla I'm sorry for what I've done back there during her guard shift? What if she'll never forgive me..."

I sighed. "I have already forgiven you, Brady," I thought.

"Well, tell it normally, no flirting or doing anything stupid," Boomer shrugged.

"I only thought she'll need help during her guard shift. I just wanted her safe. That's why I followed her."

"Awwwww that was so sweet of him..," I thought. Wait, WHAT!? I just shrugged off the feeling.

"Ugh, where IS Lanny?!"

Maybe anytime soon, Boom."

"Then I hope it will be this very minute."

"MY KINGS!," I exclaimed and barged into the room, holding the tray of muffins.

"There, at last!," Boomer screamed like a little girl, running towards me.

"That'll be mine, thank you!," Boomer said and snatched the tray from me.

Brady nudged his brother, then looked at me.

"Oh. And here take any as a thank you token from us," Boomer said politely, holding out the tray of muffins, then looked at Brady.

"And also as a I'm-Really-Sorry token from me," Brady said.

"About what?," I asked, although I really knew the very reason. I just didn't want him to know that I've eavesdropped on their conversation.

"About what happened earlier at your guard shift, when I.."

"It's really okay Brady. I know you meant well," I smiled at him.

"Yes, I know you'd know, wait, WHAT!?," Brady looked at me. "How did you know?"

I shrugged. "I have my ways," I said then smiled at him.

Boomer then coughed abruptly. We both turned to look at him and I saw him still holding the tray of muffins.

"Take one now please, my hands are already numb!"

"Sorry Boomer," I laughed and took the chocolate chip covered one, the one cupcake I've been eyeing for a long time.

As I left the kings' bedroom, I felt someone take hold my hand. I turned and saw it was Brady.

"Yes Brady, is there anything you want?," I asked as kindly as I could. I just hope he wasn't going to flirt with me again.

"I just wanted to know if you really forgive me, or you just forgave me because Boomer was there," Brady said, not looking at me.

"Brady I really forgive you. Just don't try to stalk me or flirt, it just really annoys me," I said then gave his hand a little squeeze.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks Mikayla."

I smiled back at him. "No problem, Brady."

He looked like he wanted to say something more, because he opened his mouth but no words came out. He just said quickly, "Bye Mikayla" then rushed back to his room.

I smiled then just shook my head and went to my room to rest.

I felt weirdly sleepy all of a sudden. Just as my head hit my pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.

_(Brady POV)_

As I was once back in my room, I felt really relieved that Mikayla had really forgiven me.

"I'll make up for everything. I promise Mikayla," I thought happily.

"Hey Boom, is there still some left for me?"

"Yes Brady," Boomer said his mouth filled with cinnamon muffins. "And take the chocolate, it has your name scribbled on it"

I took the chocolate muffin and ate it. It tasted really good. After a while, just as I was about to reach for another muffin, my head ached all of a sudden.

"I think I really need to sleep now, Boomer. My head is aching terribly."

"Then alright then. No one's stopping you," Boomer, his mouth still full of muffins.

As I climbed into my bed, and slept at once, my headache suddenly ceased. I was asleep.

* * *

So what do you think of this chapter? :)) And, I'm really sorry but school's here so I'll be very busy, which means I'll be updating like every week, BUT DON'T WORRY, I''ll find time to update every now and then, (even if it means to cram my assignments)

That's it for now.

Anyway, don't forget to review! (You just know how much they keep me going to update frequently. :D )


	4. Lanny's Thoughts

Hi again! :) I had enough time to update so I didn't waste a single second to add a new chapter. I'm sorry if you were expecting for the "switch" to happen, (cause I really want to delay it for a while, I'm just that hard-headed) Anyway, just keep reading. :))

* * *

**(Lanny POV)**

**_(An hour ago)_**

As soon as I found the perfect hiding spot, I heard the door swing open and a loud sigh. Yes, I made a correct hunch. Mikayla Makoola.

I heard her footsteps coming closer and closer, louder and louder.

My hiding spot, you may ask. I was hiding under the couch in the throne room. Not one of my best plans.

Everything was quiet, till I heard her mumble quite loudly, "Creepy Fish." Oh she'd better not try anything on Yamakoshi, like stealing him and taking him away from me, like when the kings took Yamakoshi during his birthday.

Soon, because of exhaustion by being cramped up in my hiding spot, I unexpectedly fell asleep.

An hour later...

"Yamakoshi! Where did the tray go?," I asked worriedly, after waking up from my slumber.

"I don't know if a person so smart would just leave his plan, a tray of muffins, with the "special" ones just lying there on the table.

"So you mean that.."

"The sasquatch's daughter took it to the kings' room, as the head chef had asked her to. That chef stated that you had "forgotten" to bring up.

I facepalmed. "Ugh. I just knew my whole plan would fail once any of the Makoolas arrive"

Then a thought struck me. "So who ate the chocolate muffins?"

"I really don't know, although that 1/16 sasquatch took interest in one of those chocolate ones," Yamakoshi said.

Ha. This will be interesting.

I grinned at Yama.

"Now why are you looking at me like that?," he asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing. Even though I didn't switch the correct people, the outcome of my scheme will be as a revenge to Mikayla."

"You are really evil, Lanny," Yamakoshi laughed.

I laughed at Yamakoshi's remark. I went up to the kings' bedroom and saw King Boomer eating.

I froze. What if King Boomer didn't give Mikayla a muffin? Or he gave the other chocolate muffin to somebody else? Who will King Brady switch with?

So many thoughts began circling my head, that I didn't notice King Boomer was waving in front of me.

"What's up Lanny! Hey, thanks for the muffins, they were swell!," King Boomer said, while handing me an empty tray.

"Ha aha.. Anything for my cousins!," I said trying to hide my disappointment for my failed scheme.

"Is there something bothering you Lanny?"

"What like a new plan to overthrow you, I...I.. mean to help you?," I added quickly, hoping my cousin didn't catch what I was about to say.

"Oh, nothing. You look like you have so much on your mind," my unsuspecting cousin replied.

_"Yes, I have a lot on my mind, like how am I ever going to overthrow you," I thought._

"Wait a second, where is King Brady?"

"There he is, asleep," Boomer replied. "He slept like 30 minutes ago."

As King Boomer made his way to downstairs, I found King Brady, lying deep in sleep, on his bed. I tapped him, he didn't budge. I tried to shake him awake, he didn't move. I screamed out his name, he didn't stir. After all my efforts I lay on the floor defeated, but I was glad.

"So that means my failed plan is working," I thought to myself, remembering what Yamakoshi told me earlier.

"So Yama, is this all I've got to do?," I asked my only friend after baking the 2 muffins.

"Yes it is, now for the things that you should notice to know if they are already "switching lives". You need to see to it that they fall asleep, almost at once. When you try to wake them, it is to no avail. It will take about 12 hours for it to take effect," Yamakoshi said.

I crept up to Mikayla's room. Once I opened it, I saw her asleep too.

It was too early to be asleep. If King Boomer said King Brady was asleep 30 minutes ago, then they slept like 7 in the evening. Like I said earlier, that's way too early to sleep.

Carefully, I made my way to pick up the tray King Boomer asked me to bring down.

As I was about to leave the room, an evil grin made its way to my face.

"See you tomorrow, "Mikayla"."

Early the next day,

_**(Mikayla POV)**_

_After a long sleep, I woke up. My. I just had the weirdest dream ever. All I remembered was that I was above in the clouds. Then that was just it._

_I sighed. As I rubbed my eyes, I found I was not in my bedroom. I rubbed my eyes again. The view didn't change. Once my eyes adjusted to my surroundings, I saw I was in another person's bedroom. I was in the kings' bedroom. My jaw dropped._

_There's something JUST not right at the situation I'm in at the moment._

* * *

_So was it good so far? And, oh, I'm really disappointed to say this, but I won't be able to update as often as before, with our examinations fast approaching. I hope you would understand. :D And happy waiting for the "switch" to finally take place! :))_


	5. Switched

**And TA-DA! I'm back, with a new chapter! :) So this will be my last update as of, July. And...oh, I'll just say it later, I've kept all you through enough waiting for this, so here's your chapter!**

* * *

**Previously on "Now on to Plan B~ (Lanny's POV)"**

_**(Mikayla POV)**_

_After a long sleep, I woke up. My. I just had the weirdest dream ever. All I remembered was that I was above in the clouds. Then that was just it._

_I sighed. As I rubbed my eyes, I found I was not in my bedroom. I rubbed my eyes again. The view didn't change. Once my eyes adjusted to my surroundings, I saw I was in another person's bedroom. I was in the kings' bedroom. My jaw dropped._

_There's something JUST not right at the situation I'm in at the moment._

* * *

(Mikayla POV)

After a long sleep, I woke up. My. I just had the weirdest dream ever. All I remembered was that I was above in the clouds. Then that was just it.

I sighed. As I rubbed my eyes, I found I was not in my bedroom. I rubbed my eyes again. The view didn't change. Once my eyes adjusted to my surroundings, I saw I was in the Kings' bedroom.

"Why would I be in the Kings' bedroom, of all places in the castle?," I thought. Did I forget to go down to my bedroom and accidentally slept in the Kings' bedroom?

I looked to my side. A sleeping King Boomer was snoring the whole morning away. I rolled my eyes.

As soon as I ran a hand through my hair, it felt strangely short. I looked at the time.

It was 7 in the morning.

"Oh no," I mumbled. I was going to be late for my guard shift. Then that was when I noticed it. Imagine the shock that I had once I heard my voice.

My voice was different. It was lower than my normal one. It sounded different and awfully familiar...

I quickly jumped out of "my" bed and made my way to the bathroom. I didn't care if it was the Kings' bathroom. I had to know what was happening. Looking in the mirror, I gasped and gave a small cry, to avoid waking Boomer who was still asleep.

I stared at my reflection. It...it...j-j-just can't be...

I was staring at my new reflection, Brady Parker, in the mirror.

Without even looking back at my reflection, ( and I wouldn't want to look at it for another time anyway, and who would?) I quickly made my way downstairs.

I had to check on what was happening to me. Oh, Brady's going to be SO dead.

(Brady POV)

I woke up with a jolt. I looked at the time. It was 7 in the morning. Wow. I never wake up this early. I shook my head. What was happening to me? I usually wake up like 12 noon. As soon as my eyes looked around, I was looking at the unexpected. Instead of finding my sleeping brother by my side, I saw a closet that looked terribly familiar. Wait a second, isn't that Mikayla's closet full of weapons? So it means I'm in her room!? Oh My.

I stared at my bed. I was sleeping in Mikayla's bed, with all her stuff toys surrounding me. Another thing worse.

As I began to look around, dark brown locks of hair were falling to my shoulders. I shook my head. When did I ever have hair this long? That's when it struck me. Something's up.

"Something's not right," I thought to myself. Making my way to the dresser, I found myself looking at the last person I'd ever expect to see in the mirror.

I gasped in horror. How did this happen!?

I was staring at Mikayla Makoola in the mirror. I gave a cry and jumped, as if I saw a ghost in the mirror.

I shook my head again and again, hoping the image in the mirror would go away. Once I looked again at the mirror, IT was STILL Mikayla!

Just as I was trying to take in everything I was seeing, the door flew open, and there by the door, stood...

"Me"...

(Mikayla POV)

As I scanned the room, I found "Mikayla" sitting in front of my dresser. I shook my head. I must be imagining things. Maybe it's just a dream. I opened my eyes again, to still see "Mikayla" staring at me, dumbfounded. I clenched my fist. As I was analyzing the situation, I only came up with one thing. So it appears that I am trapped inside of Brady, and Brady is trapped inside of me.

Oh you are so dead, Parker.

Just as I was about to pummel him, Brady caught my hand just in time.

"Mikayla, honestly speaking, this isn't my fault!," Brady pleaded with me.

Anger was surging through me. Out of everything stupid he can do, he exchanges the both of us. And just after I forgive him, he does this to me? What if my dad will know about this?

And if he's saying that HE didn't do this, who will ever do this to me, us?

"Then who did this?," I asked slowly, trying to hide my anger.

"Mikayla, I honestly don't know! I just woke up, here, and there you have it, I'm to everybody, Mikayla Makoola, you," Brady said, fear evident in his voice.

After that, I calmed down a bit. I sat down beside him. I began to think of the possible people who could have done this to us.

"Wait, what if Boomer did this?," I asked Brady, who seem to be taking in slowly the situation we were at.

"No, Boomer couldn't have done this. He was with me the whole time yesterday. If he was planning to do this to us, he must have hid somewhere safe where I couldn't find him. And he knows very well you'll kill him when you found out it was him. So it couldn't be Boomer."

"How about your...," Brady started.

"No, and don't even think it was my dad who did this. He would be the very last person who would've thought of exchanging us."

"How about La...,"I began, but we heard footsteps coming towards my room. Brady told me to hide quickly. I hid under the bed. If that person coming was my dad, he'd kill me, just because he'll see "Brady" in my room.

Sure enough it was my dad.

"Mikayla, are you awake?," he called out from behind the door.

"Yes Ma- , I mean Daddy!," Brady said, hoping Mason didn't hear what he said at first.

My dad came in. He wasn't looking very happy.

"Mikayla, I need you to watch over the kings for this week. I'll be gone, because we have to handle some issues over at another island. I've cancelled your guard shifts for this week, so you'll be watching over the kings for the whole time till I come back. And don't let the kings get carried away with their crazy ideas while I'm gone, okay? Especially King Brady and his flirting," my dad reminded "Mikayla".

"O-o-f course Da-a-ddy, I wouldn't let the kings get into trouble a-a-again," Brady stuttered.

"Well then, I trust you on this. I should go and pack. Be sure to eat first, okay?," my dad reminded.

"Of course, Daddy," Brady managed to say without stuttering.

As soon as my dad was gone, I came out from under the bed.

"So, it looks like our voices exchanged too," Brady told me.

"Yes they did."

"So, I'll be watching over you and Boomer?," Brady asked me.

"Well, that's what it looks like. Plus, you have to learn how to hold a machete," I told him.

"Oh my. So I'll be protecting you and Boomer? Speaking of Boomer, you have to hang-out with him and make sure he doesn't suspect anything weird from "Brady"," Brady said quoting on the name "Brady".

"That will be hard. But just in case, what if anyone suspects something, while we try to look for a solution to our problem?," he asked me.

"Uhm, I've never thought of that. Maybe we just have to act "ourselves" so that no one will suspect anything weird."

"I guess you're right. But first let's go get some breakfast! You're dad told us to eat, didn't he?," Brady said, while holding out his hand for me to take.

"I think we should get going," I replied, taking his hand and together we went to the throne room.

But little did they know, the culprit of everything had spied on their conversation the whole time. Snickering, he ran back to his room, excited to tell his best friend what had happened to his failed scheme.

* * *

**So that's it. I really had to redo some parts here and there. So far, this was the best I can come up with. And that settles it, because my examinations are next week. -.- So, too bad I'll be stuck again with my books, and not thinking of chapters to add, (which I really love doing). *sighs**  
**Anyway, that concludes this 5th chapter of "The Switch"!**


	6. Uh Oh

Hey there again :)) Sorry for the rather short chapter, but I promise to make the succeeding ones longer. And they just had to change the schdule of my exams, so I'm still studying :( Good thing I made this chapter a long time before, so I think I said quite enough, and here's your update!

* * *

"So it was really Mikayla and Brady who ate those muffins?," Yamakoshi asked Lanny.

"Yes , you must have seen the look on their faces when they realized they were in different rooms!"

But despite Lanny's optimism about the situation, Yamakoshi remained glum.

"What if the sasquatch will know something about this?"

"No he won't. I'll simply say it was the head chef who cooked it. Plus, he's gone for a WEEK!," Lanny said while rubbing his hands menacingly.

**(Boomer POV)**

"Ah! NO! Not my breakfast!"

What a bad dream. I dreamt that Mason ate all my cinnamon rolls. Imagine seeing Mason all big and fat, munching greedily on my breakfast. Nothing could be worse. Unless the bathroom blew up again.

"Hey Brady, I just had...," my voice trailed off as I saw that Brady's bed was empty. That's weird. We almost, if not always wake up together.

Hoping to find my brother downstairs, I put on my kitty-cat slippers and headed to the throne room.

Sure enough, Brady was there, with Mikayla, who seem to be engrossed in their conversation.

"Hey Brady! Hey Mikayla!"

"Oh hey Boom!,' Mikayla greeted me.

That's weird, only Brady calls me Boom.

Brady nudged Mikayla, who in turn bit her lip nervously.

They must have noticed that odd expression I had on my face because Brady piped up.

"Oh, we just wanted to see your expression if Mikayla ever called you Boom," Brady laughed nervously.

"Well you did get me, I thought for a second there, Mikayla was you and you were acting like Mikayla!," I laughed.

Surprisingly, the 2 laughed nervously at the joke I pulled off.

"Hey Brady, what do you plan on doing today, aside form the same old routines like surfing, playing a game of pool, and you know, the same old stuff?," I asked my brother.

Just as my brother was about to answer, I remembered that he was up before me.

"Oh and why were you up so early. It's weird because that's a first."

"Uhmm, because you know, I slept in earlier than you right?"

"Makes sense. So back to my question earlier."

As my brother was about to answer, Mason came strolling into the room along with some other guards.

"My Kings, we have to attend a peace treaty over at a nearby, yet unnamed island. We'll be gone for a few weeks."

When Mason said this, I happy danced. But Brady just stood there, like never cared.

"But don't be too excited, because Mikayla we'll be staying with you the whole week. So, I'll make sure you don't cause any trouble, especially you King Brady. If you ever try anything on my daughter, you'll be greeting my new machete when we come home," Mason said while pulling out his new and shiny machete.

"Yeah, I know about that too well," Brady said while pushing away the sharp machete that was uncomfortably close.

That's strange. Brady should be teasing Mason by now. He's acting so different. I guess he's trying to change for Mikayla, because of what happened yesterday.

"Bye baby girl," Mason said, as he came and hugged Mikayla. "Make sure you guard the kings, especially King Brady," he whispered, thinking that his low, booming voice wasn't loud enough for us to hear.

"Don't worry Daddy," Mikayla smiled, as Mason pulled Mikayla into yet another hug.

"Uhm, dad, you can let go now, you see, my bones are getting crushed to bits."

Mason just laughed then along with some other guards headed towards the door.

As soon as Mason was gone, I gave a loud whoop. "So Brady, what do you plan on doing today?" "Go find rumble rocks and coconut milk, watch a scary movie, or go to Mount Spew?"

Brady frowned. "We did all those. I'm tired of doing the same things all over again. Why don't we just stay in here the whole day and stay with Mikayla?," he asked me hopefully.

I sighed. So now my twin brother wants to hang out with Mikayla more than me.

"All right, but just today. Tomorrow we're doing what I want to do."

Brady squealed as he ran up the stairs. And people said I had a much girlier scream than him.

* * *

**(Brady POV)**

I looked around my room. My room for the meantime. As I looked around, I found a notebook lying on top of Mikayla's dresser. On top it read, "MIKAYLA MAKOOLA'S DIARY". I remembered having opened this some time before. I took it gingerly from the dresser. As I was about to open it, the door slammed open, and there by the doorway stood...

Mikayla.

**(Mikayla POV)**

I was glad Boomer agreed that we stay here the whole day. I really didn't want to think of any stupid ideas, like what King Brady and he usually do. I went up to my room, hoping to talk to Brady again about the "switch". I came int he room, only I saw Brady holding a notebook in his hands.

It was not just any notebook. _It was my diary_.

I walked slowly towards him. He, on the other hand, ran to a tiny corner and was cowering in fear. He whispered, "Mikayla, I was just fixing your dresser, that's all." I shook my head. Brady was good at making excuses and cover-ups.

_But not today._

* * *

And that's a wrap! Don't forget to review, please! :)))


	7. Secrets Here And There

Just as I had promised, I'd make up for the short chapter last time, so here's a long one! And goodness, I'm glad that my exams are OVER and we have such a long weekend, so I used up those extra days thinking of chapters...So here's one...:)))

* * *

He whispered, "Mikayla, I was just fixing your dresser, that's all."

I shook my head. Brady was good at making excuses and cover-ups.

But not today.

**(Brady POV)**

I cowered in fear. I looked at Mikayla, and I thought I was going to melt, well, not in a good way, because she was giving me that death glare. My excuse was so lame, I had to admit. But can you even think of the right thing to say when you're utterly terrified as your whole life flashes before your eyes?

If she could do as she pleases, I might have been turned to toast this very minute. As I was awaiting the blow...

I felt the notebook as I was using as a shield, grabbed from my hands. Then I heard someone laugh. It was Mikayla.

I blinked. She was smiling now.

"And you thought I was going to kill you!," she laughed. "Why were you even trying to get my diary?"

I froze. I didn't know what to answer. "Mikayla..."

Just then Boomer came into the room. By his look, I know he's been frantically searching for "me". Once he saw "me" he threw a brotherly hug around "Brady" who was struggling for air. Desperately.

Then he gave me a look. "Mikayla, you let Brady in your room?" I couldn't think of an answer so I just nodded.

Then he soon noticed what "Brady" was holding on to dearly. He looked at "Brady" then whispered, "And she let you borrow her diary? That isn't Mikayla."

"I didn't let him borrow it in the 1st place. Well, you can take it anyway, just don't blame me, if next thing in the morning, once you're done reading that thing, you have by your side a dangling set of machetes," I shrugged.

Boomer stared at me. "Brady" wasn't looking very happy. In fact, "he" was angry.

"Come on Brady, let's get out of here," Boomer said, but "Brady" protested. "No, I still need to talk to Br-, uh, Mikayla," "he" pointed out.

"Later," Boomer said, grabbing from "Brady" "my" diary. "Oh and here's your diary, Mikayla. I wouldn't risk my life on it."

And with that being said, Boomer and "Brady" went out of the room.

I stared at the diary in my lap. Mikayla's already upset for getting switched, and she has yet to deal with worrying about her diary. I couldn't do this to her. She was my friend, if not my best friend, after Boomer, but who cares, she is my friend. I tossed the diary back on the dresser. I won't read it. I might as well get a snack instead.

**(Mikayla POV)**

I mumbled angrily to myself on the way back to the Kings' room. How could Brady do that? It looks as if it was all planned out. Then something in me snapped. What if they had planned this out all along? Brady just told me that it wasn't him nor Boomer, but what if he meant it wasn't either him or Boomer, alone? Maybe they're just doing this to get my diary.

Boomer suddenly spoke up, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Brady, what's wrong? You aren't acting yourself today, far from the twin brother I grew up with."

"Because I am not your twin brother. I'm Mikayla. And if you actually did this to me, then you'd better speak now," I thought.

"Nothing," I spat. I hated myself. I didn't know who really did this, if it was a their plan to get my diary, or I'm so inconsiderate that I accuse them at once. Ugh, I just hate that feeling when I'm not sure.

Boomer just sulked in front of the TV. I felt bad for him somehow, when just a while ago, I was really furious with the both of them. I couldn't think of something to do, so I just got Brady's guitar and softly played it. Now I wish I asked Brady for some guitar lessons, not only because of now, but I also want to learn how to play anyway. I began to just put my fingers anywhere, as I see Brady do.

Little did I know, King Boomer was watching me the whole time. "Brady, could you play something for me? You know, even if it's those songs you just come up with, like that cookie-or-donut song."

"I thought you hated it when I sang my thoughts?"

"I'll tolerate it today, you know just because there's nothing else better to do," he sighed.

"Wait, I think I'll just play this instead." The I strummed the guitar, oh I really hope this works.

Oh how were you to know

How were you to know-oh-oh

And I, I hate to see your heart break

I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close

But I've been there, before.

And I, I hate to see your heart break.

I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close

But I've been there, before.

**(Author's QUICK Note: I DON'T own Paramore's "I Hate To See Your Heart Break". Thank You. And why I chose it? I really like the song, that's what. )**

"Brady," Boomer smiled. I think he's glad that at least maybe he's "brother" is somehow showing he's "old self". "Brady, that was nice. Although," he pointed out, "you kind of missed some notes there," he said pointing to the guitar.

"Pssh, I'm just tired, you know. I'll be okay tomorrow," I assured Boomer.

"Oooh, I need a potty break," Boomer said while going over to the bathroom. I just rolled my eyes. He didn't need to say it out loud. Maybe that's what he and Brady do.

Just as Boomer was about to reach the doorknob, I remembered something.

"Hey Boom," I asked, trying to make the "Boom" sound as natural as possible. "Can I take a look at the dream journal we have. I do hope they have one, and they weren't just tricking me about it before.

Boomer gave me a look. "I thought you had it? Isn't it under your bed as always?"

I checked under the bed. Sure enough, there was a notebook lying underneath. "Found it. I thought I left it in the, uhm, bathroom."

"Yeah right," Boomer said and went inside the bathroom.

I opened the notebook. Jeez, it had a lot of dust on it. "I guess they haven't touched it for a long time," I thought.

I went to the 1st page. It read "Boomer's part". I looked at the 1st entry, "Duet with Beyonce: LIVE". I laughed. Boomer was really obsessed with Beyonce.

This is going to be interesting. If Brady's got the privilege to read my diary, I've got the privilege to read their dream journal.

**(Brady POV)**

After having a waffle overload, I came back to my supposed room. I jumped onto "my" bed. I really had nothing to do. What am I to do that Mikayla's found of? Machete up trees? Talk to the guards? Train? Go on guard shifts? Well, I'm excused from all those for now. Paint my nails? Do my hair?

I then looked around. Her diary. It was so tempting to read it. Without another thought, I took the diary from the dresser. Anyway, I already read some parts. I already know who King Creepy is too. "I'm so sorry, Mikayla," I thought. I went over to one of the diary entries. "Brady bans poetry." That burns a lot, so I guess I don't want to really read about it. I flip to the other pages. "Do-Over Incident"

Wait a minute. I thought they have forgotten everything that happened that day? I read the title to make sure. Nope, still the same title. But Mikayla said she doesn't remember the time she promised that she might consider going out with me. That's weird.

_"Brady and Boomer found some stupid watch and almost put all our lives in jeopardy. Oh wait. They just did. We were at the mercy of the tarantula people. It started off with the kings' throwing the gourd, and my dad laughed. The funny thing is whenever they shout "do over!" I'm suddenly back, in front of the Kings' bedroom with my dad. It's morning. "Weird, I know we had already started Jiki Giki ceremony."_ **(Author's Quick Note: I really don't know how to spell it so yeah, sorry)**

_"My dad gives me a look, and Boomer acts mad and we are forced to exit the room. But that isn't all. I go on a date with King Brady, I guess you'd call it a date, and bird poop would always fall from above. He either dresses up fancy, hides in a gift box, well, actually I forgot the others. But the last one was when he planned out a picnic with a REAL violinist and my favorite ice cream. I had to admit, it was all I could ever want on a date, but he was rushed and weird. I knew..."_

I slammed the notebook shut. That was enough for today. I'll just continue the rest tomorrow.

I stared at the ceiling in disbelief. No. She didn't remember anything from those days. Not a single memory.

But still a nagging voice tugged on the ends of my soul. "She remembered, she remembered. She really doesn't want to go out with you. She just made that stupid promise because she thought it was to be the last day of her life, and thought she wouldn't live to see tomorrow, and made that promise, which of course she never intended to keep because she'll never make it out alive."

I blinked hard, hoping that tears won't fall from my eyes. But the voice keeps nagging on and on. "She remembered, she remembered." "No she didn't! No," I poorly convinced myself. I was like a mad man, arguing with ony himself.

Mikayla's got a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

There. Sorry to always leave you hanging, but I mean, don't cliffhangers just make you wonder about what will happen next? :)) So there AND please, don't forget to review! :DDD Remember, I need your reviews! :) So...uhm...yeah...:D


	8. Small Talk

So hey there again! :) I had nothing better to do, so I decided to add another chapter as long as school isn't bothering me... Well, I forgot to explain why I thought about the Do-Over incident. Well, if you guys watched "Let The Clips Show" (maybe everyone here watched that already) I was confused why Mason remembered him being turned to a shrimp, when in fact they CAN'T remember that, so I thought of adding it. There, I said too much, here another update!

* * *

**(Mikayla POV)**

I laughed till I've finished almost everything that Boomer had dreamt of. The chance to finally date Rebecca, the "cinnamon roll touch", then to multiple dreams about Beyoncé. I was done with one of Boomer's last dreams when there was a blank page that only read "Brady".

I sighed. I wonder what Brady dreams about. As I turned to a page, I realized it wasn't a dream, rather some journal entry.

Ugh, I just hate how curiosity brings me to.

"Mikayla is mad at me for my constant flirting. She decided to end our friendship. Being the jealous person I was, I banned poetry so she and Boomer could stop hanging out, which only made her angrier. I decided to think of a way to bring back our friendship. I decided to tell I was sorry for being such a jerk.

"A heart that wants someone, I know I can't have

A heart that would rather annoy that girl, than be broken by her.

I apologize for my heart, but it and I can never part"

I felt good, knowing I already admitted my mistake. I was only glad to know that Mikayla forgave me. If only she knew and really understood what I was trying to say in my poem. I know I annoy her with my constant flirting, but I'd rather annoy her, than to learn she doesn't feel the same way for me. Just like I said before, I'd rather not tell how I really feel, because all I'll get will be rejection.

I stared at the words. I was dumbfounded. No, I've broken into the kings' privacy too much, especially King Brady's, even with just one journal entry he did. I closed the notebook hastily. I had to get it off my mind. I thought of an idea. Since I've been with Boomer the whole time, and my job is to protect the kings, just like what dad said, I'm going to check on Brady.

"Hey Boom," I called out of the bathroom. "I'm going to check on Mikayla for now, okay?"

"Yeah, sure whatever," was the only reply. I hurriedly grabbed Brady's guitar, knowing his missing it a lot, and left.

**(Brady POV)**

I stared at the ceiling. I couldn't take my mind off what I just read. Maybe I should eat again. No, I'm too full of waffles.

"Mikayla remembered. She just lied about not remembering her promise," a the voice sounded in my head.

I really didn't want to think that. Just then the door opened.

"Brady, you there?"

"Hi Mikayla!"

Mikayla then sat down beside me. She looked upset.

"Busy day, huh?"

"Yeah, I had to play the guitar for Boomer you know. And oh, here, thought it would may be of help," she said and handed me my guitar.

"Thanks, missed it a lot." So what did you play for Boomer?"

"Aww, you won't want to hear it."

"Come on, just this once."

"You'd better be glad that I have your "chime" because if it I didn't, it must have surely rained anytime now."

I laughed. "Your voice is not so bad, you know."

"Yeah right, and I'll only do it, if you agree that you'll play for me too!," Mikayla smiled wryly.

"Okay, okay. Just stop stalling and sing or play, or whatever."

"I'll do something different."

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes you, make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

**(Author's quick note: Okay another one is to follow-up anyway. So I DON'T OWN Demi Lovato's "Heart Attack". I just love the song. Anyways, back to the story!)**

I stared at Mikayla. "Great, it was great Mikayla." "Only, yeah, it would have been better if I saw you, the real Mikayla, singing, not seeing you in me singing, but, ugh, never mind."

She just smiled. "I get what you mean."

"Okay my turn,' Brady said and took the guitar and placed it gingerly on his lap.

**( Author's Quick Note: Okay the last one for this chapter. I DON"T OWN Mitchel Musso's "Shout It". There that's all. Thank YOU.)**

She is so innocent,

When she speaks I listen,

She is my angel

Sent from up above, ab-ove, ab-ove, ab-ove

She is my fire

My only one desire

She's in the front row

Well, she comes to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh

I want you knooooow...

Shout shout shout it out

From the roof top let it out

Shout shout shout it

Till the world can hear it now

Yeah I don't know what to say or do, so I'll just shout it out to you

It was my turn to run out of words. "That was really great Brady. Although you know, would've been better if we were in our respective selves."

"Yeah it would."

"Now speaking about what's happened to us..," Brady started.

"What happened to us?," I thought. My thoughts kept flitting back to the dream journal, to the last sentence Brady wrote. _"Just like I said before, I'd rather not tell how I really feel, because all I'll get will be rejection."_

Brady must have noticed that expression on my face, because he was just staring at me. "How will we ever get back to normal, and fast, you know, before your dad comes home and finds out."

"Oh yes, right. We have to first find out who did this to us."

"For now, I can't think of a possible suspect."

"How about Lanny?" I frowned. I'm sure it must have been one of his evil schemes gone wrong, or the like.

"No, not dear cousin Lanny!"

"Well, I can't think of someone aside from him."

I was getting tired. "Uhm, Brady? Why don't we just talk this over tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, bye Brady," I said yawning.

"Bye Mik-," was all I heard. Then everything was black.

I think I already fell asleep, because next thing I knew it, I headed for dream land.

* * *

Was it okay, good? I had a terrible block, and I couldn't think of a way to fill in for a chapter. I try to update as much as my week off from school hasn't started, so yeah. I'll continue the diary entry of Mikayla on the next chapter. Oh, and DON't forget to review or I won't update for 3 months! Just joking...but hey seriously I need your reviews...:)))


	9. Speechless

**So yeah, here's an update! I've been awfully busy, with the intramurals in my school, so it's been a hectic week. But otherwise, I still found time to write, so yeah, here's another chapter :)**

* * *

**(Brady POV)**

"Mikayla?," I called out softly. "Mikayla, you still awake?"

Silence. Just still silence.

I looked at Mikayla, her head resting on my lap. She was asleep. She just yawned then, there, her head fell on my lap. She did have a busy day, and an even busier one tomorrow.

I stroked her hair gently, well actually my hair. Oh how I wish I was back to my old self. It was a good thing Mason wasn't here or else someone would've found out by now, that were not really who we really are. I sighed.

I picked up Mikayla and cradled her in my arms. Although she is part sasquatch, oh wait a minute, because she is "me", that's why she's so light. I managed to carry her back to "her" room.

When I kicked the door open, I found Boomer sitting glumly on the sofa. I felt sorry for him. I'm sure he doesn't know what's happening to his brother, the real one I mean, me. He then turned around and saw me carrying "Brady".

"Brady slept, huh?," Boomer said, while walking over to me.

"Yeah he did. Guess he's too tired."

" Yeah, too tired talking to you about the dream journal he just relived a while ago, maybe."

"Dream Journal? She read the dream journal? The one I told her about during that bat medal incident with the mummy vision dreams?," I thought.

"He read the dream journal we told you about before. Hope he didn't tell you anything embarrassing, right?"

"Uhmmm, actually he didn't say anything like that."

I couldn't think straight. Mikayla read the dream journal. What could she have read? My part or Boomers part? Uh, I'll never know, after I ask "Brady".

I think I'd better get back to "my" room.

"So, Boomer, dinner's waiting downstairs. Just get it if you want, you know, since you just ate your snack anyway," I reminded.

"Oh yeah, maybe a while later."

I closed the door behind me. I slumped onto the floor. I was tired. I had to admit.

Oh wait, I haven't finished reading the diary.

I crawled slowly to the dresser, where I left the diary. As my fingers laced around them, I knew there was no turning back I had to find out the truth.

_"I knew that maybe it was just another form of flirting, but he ended up saying, "I just can't figure out what you want." I simply told him I wanted someone who was completely honest with me. Well, during a party he threw, he told me, as he was just being honest, that I was a bit bossy to the islanders. Well, I guess he just doesn't know how not to be completely honest at times, but I was glad he was changing._

_"So there, Boomer changed my dad into what I would just call a rat sized-figure of my dad, tarantula people came and caught us. We were locked in the dungeon, my dad had to eat a dirty shrimp from Boomer's pocket just to free us, we had to climb over to the balcony. And the most surprising one yet, Brady admits to having read my diary. Well, I only hope he won't read this part, or he'll be so dead if I knew. "_

"Uh, no. I'm in a another heap of mess after we solve this "switch" thing," I murmured.

_"So after he tells me he knows who King Creepy is, he volunteers to fend off the tarantulas while we look for Boomer's party pants where he supposedly said he left the do-over watch. And before we knew it, Brady's back with us, only he was kicked into the air by the tarantula leader._

_"Then we are tied to some boards, awaiting death from a swinging big-sized meat grinder. I saw my life flash before my very eyes every time it would swing. And oh great, Brady wants to talk to me. But now he tells me he's really sorry, that it's all his fault for going to far, and that he just doesn't know what I want from him. I sigh. If only he'll just stop trying to show off."_

_"I promised I would go out with him (well I said I would consider, but who cares) and he just smiles, saying I made this the happiest day of his life, when Lanny interrupts us rudely. I mean who ruins a sweet moment like that?_

_"Uhm, forgetting that, uhm, well it was really sweet of Brady to say that he wouldn't date me in a thousand years of darkness, because he wouldn't get to see the moonlight in my hair. Then right there and then, he realizes he's King Creepy all along. Then my dad calls them that they were like sons to him all along, and he manages to get Boomer's watch from his party pants. (With the help of King Boomer's great throw) then they shout do-over, and before I knew that the grinder was going to cut my flesh, we're back, at the Kings' door."_

_"I greet the kings' who are now awfully excited. Boomer asks my dad to just call him son, like what he said the night before, but my dad said he'll never call him that. I wonder if he does remember. Brady asks me if I would go out with him, but just like my dad, I end up covering it by saying I didn't know what he was talking about. I felt bad at lying to him, but maybe it was for the best. I didn't really know my true feeling for him after that. I was a bit messed up. Do I really like him? Would I go out with him?_

_"I find them on the beach a few minutes later, to see King Brady throw something into the ocean. He just says it King Boomer's party pants. Thank goodness they threw t that away. He was my hero for now, and just to joke him, I tell him about the king crack joke. I just laugh to myself. And that diary, concludes the crazy do over incident."_

I closed it. That was enough. Not another diary entry. No more reading and snooping around Mikayla's stuff. I yawned, I was sleepy. I needed sleep badly. Terribly. But one thing still lingered on my mind. Mikayla. Does she really like me after all? But she said she was messed up? Maybe only time would tell what fate had in store for us. But still, I can't believe she could keep such a secret from me.

Maybe this switching thing was really meant for us to happen. To know one another's feelings. I sighed, too much has been on my mind.

And with one last yawn, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

**(Boomer's POV)**

I sat glumly in front of the TV. Brady and Mikayla have been acting weirdly today. No kidding. They were so different from the twin brother who was bullied side by side me, and the tough yet kind-hearted guard girl I know.

I shake my head slowly. No, maybe it's just my mind playing tricks.

But Brady hasn't flirted with Mikayla and he acts so mature and courteous, especially towards Mason. Maybe he's just turning over a new leaf.

Mikayla, on the other had, acts like a two year old and jumps around a lot. A lot. Just during breakfast this morning, she acted so different. Calling me Boom. Just to sum it all up, Mikayla acts more like a Brady, and Brady, acts more like a Mikayla.

"Maybe they just want to play around or maybe another bet or something," I assure myself. I went downstairs to get my dinner.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? Or was it too short or too, anything? Please let me know in your reviews! :))) Till next time!**


	10. Sleepless

**So here's a new chapter. I'm so glad with all the reviews, follows and favorites! Thank you very much for waiting for almost 2 weeks! Hope I can get to repay it with a slightly longer chapter (seriously, I should write longer chapters :/) But without further adieu, here's the 10th chapter to "The Switch"!**

* * *

**(Mikayla POV)**

"Ugh, I just hate how curiosity brings me to.

_"Mikayla is mad at me for my constant flirting. She decided to end our friendship. Being the jealous person I was, I banned poetry so she and Boomer could stop hanging out, which only made her angrier. I decided to think of a way to bring back our friendship. I decided to tell I was sorry for being such a jerk._

_"A heart that wants someone, I know I can't have_

_A heart that would rather annoy that girl, than be broken by her._

_I apologize for my heart, but it and I can never part"_

_I felt good, knowing I already admitted my mistake. I was only glad to know that Mikayla forgave me. If only she knew and really understood what I was trying to say in my poem, I know I annoy her with my constant flirting, but I'd rather annoy her, than to learn she doesn't feel the same way for me."_

After reading every single sentence in that entry, I just wanted to keep reading. I never knew Brady was this, deep. Just as I was about to read another entry...

"Mikayla, what are you reading there?," a soft but concerned voice echoed through the quiet room. I froze. In my haste, I dropped the notebook, only to look straight into the person's eyes.

Brady.

"Uhm Mikayla, what were you reading?," Brady asked me.

"Uh, I was just looking at your music sheets," I said blankly, trying to find any music sheet anywhere.

"Mikayla, I there's no music sheet near my guitar," Brady smirked.

His eyes fell upon the notebook I dropped on the floor. "You've read this?," his tone changed.

"I, uhhhh, umm..."

* * *

I shot up from my bed. "Oh it was only just a dream," I sighed.

Looking over to my right, I found Boomer, sleeping peacefully. Carefully, I slipped out of my bed. I forgot to eat dinner. I do hope the head chef was able to leave some food in for me.

Hugging myself, I crept out of the room. There was a terrible storm outside. Making matters worse, a short, dwarf-like creature was invading the hallways. I gasped, a scream reaching my mouth, but was jammed in my throat.

A bolt of lightning crashed through the sky, adding some light to the darkened hallway. I gave a loud sigh. The little elf was just Lanny. He sure is creepy. Why is he awake at this point of time?

I peered, careful not to show myself to him. He was there talking to his fish. He's such a weird kid. But the silence hanging in the air was interrupted by the steadiness of his voice.

**(Lanny POV)**

I turned around. There was light scuffle in the hallway. I hope no one's snooping around. I turned to Yama, who was pouting, obviously not impressed with what I have done for the past few days.

"You didn't do a single scheme!," Yamakoshi says

"I'm so sorry. It's, it's just that I'm not as smart as you, or maybe even as evil as you! I can't come up with plans that don't fail at all," I wail sarcastically.

Yamakoshi just rolls his eyes. You know what, maybe an evil talking,pet fish can sometimes be an annoyance. "Well, you could take advantage of the opportunity and bring the most distressed of the kings to Mount Spew, and try your luck with pushing him down there."

I just stare at him. He was always just too darn good with ideas.

"King Boomer is awfully distressed with his brother's "drifting away" from him. I guess he isn't that smart enough to figure out himself," I shrug. I guess Yamakoshi is right. "A little push at the opening of the volcano, wouldn't hurt to give a try," I replied deviously.

Yamakoshi threw his head back in laughter. "You've got to be more cunning than that."

I laughed too, till I heard one of the floorboards creak.

Someone's awake.

"Wait Yama, I'd better check if anyone's spying on us."

"Spying? Who would be awake at such a time?"

Sometimes, evil pet fishes can also lose common sense.

I turned around a corner, only to hear footsteps running down the hallway.

Someone is indeed awake

"Who goes there!"

No reply.

I'm going to find out who had spied on us, tomorrow, and that person will pay very dearly.

**(Mikayla POV)**

After hearing every word said by the little troll, I ran as fast as I can. To find Brady. To tell him I know who was the culprit who did this to us.

I saw the door was ajar. I looked in, and saw that Brady was awake, fortunately. He was occupied with his guitar.

"Mikayla?"

"Brady," I whispered hoarsely. "I know who did this, who switched us."

Brady just looked at me. "Who then?"

"Lanny," I hissed. "I was right all along it was your cousin."

"No it couldn't be dear cousin Lanny."

"Brady, I heard him. He was talking to his fish. He was-"

"Mikayla," he patted me. "You need sleep. Go back to sleep."

I couldn't believe it. Brady wouldn't believe me. But I saw it myself, he said it himself.

"Brady, I'm telling the truth."

"Mikayla," he said. "Go to sleep. Rest."

I was almost in tears. "But I'm okay. You have to believe me."

Brady just nods. "Okay, if you say so. But seriously sleep."

"Can I talk to you a bit?"

"Okay," he said patting the side bed, telling me to stay beside him.

"I'll just stay down here," I said, sitting on the floor.

"You need sleep. Just stay on your bed. It's yours anyway," Brady said.

"No I'll just stay here," I said, but Brady coaxed me, and I gave in.

I jumped onto my bed. My, I did miss sleeping in my room. I sat up. Brady took out some blankets from my closet and made a neat bed on the floor.

"Brady, Lanny was in the hallway, telling his creepy fish that he interchanged us. He was busy thinking of a way that we won't get to know that it happened because of him. He plans on bringing Boomer..."

"I see. But Mikayla, seriously, you need to sleep..."

I yawned. Once my head hit the pillow, I was asleep again.

Yes, Brady was right. I needed sleep. Badly.

* * *

**So did it end well? I guess that wasn't a cliffhanger anymore, so I'm glad. Was it good so far? Again, don't be afraid to express your opinion, though please be thoughtful about the person's feelings. :D Anyways, so yeah, till the next update! :)))**


	11. Say What!

**So I decided to update again, thanks to your reviews, xie xie! (thank you) So here's your update!**

**And I've decided to update a while later, cause I'll be gone for like a week or two, so I decided to update before I leave. I'll be updating "Risks" too. :))**

* * *

The Next Morning...

**(Brady POV)**

I woke up. I was on the floor. I looked up and saw Mikayla, who was sleeping peacefully on her bed. Well actually, I saw myself sleeping, but it's Mikayla. I stood up silently, but being the clumsy person I was, I bumped onto the dresser and some things clattered to the ground.

"Darn, I'm too clumsy," I muttered, after seeing Mikayla stir. After a while, she was up.

"Brady?," Mikayla asked.

"Yes Mikayla?"

"I slept here? Not back in "my" room?"

"You slept after telling me about how you heard Lanny talking about the switch."

"I see."

Just then Boomer came in. His eyes bulged in horror. Uh Oh. This doesn't look good.

"B-b-rady w-what are you doing in M-mikayla's room?," he stuttered, his horrified look on his face getting worse.

"Brady" couldn't speak. She was tongue-tied. I was at loss for words too. How could I even say anything not too stupid enough to answer Boomer. I raced through my mind to come up with the best possible reply?

" She, Uhmmm, I mean he, needed to talk to me last night about, you know, breakfast today," I tried to cover up Mikayla.

Wow. Now "Mikayla's busy thinking about breakfast instead of protecting the kings. Wow Brady.

Boomer looked at "Brady", as if confirming if what I said was true.

"Y-yes Mikayla's telling the truth."

Boomer slowly nodded. "Come on Brady," he said and grabbed "Brady's" hand and dragged "him" out of the room.

Boomer's just that gullible and clueless.

"Wait, just a moment," "Brady" said, then rushed over to me, then kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks for letting me sleep last night, and covering me up today," she whispered.

I was shocked. I stood there, holding my cheek, which was warm. Although Mikayla kissed me on the cheek for 2 times before, that is when I saved her when she was stuck on the cliff, and another just last Christmas, I felt that every kiss was just as special and precious to my memory.

Once the door closed, I just smiled to myself, while hearing Boomer and "Brady" talking outside.

"Brady! Why did you kiss Mikayla's cheek? Don't you remember Mason's warning? You're going to be so dead! Mikayla will also hate you for that"

"Will you just hush? No, Mikayla won't hate me, she's maybe even happy right now. And Mason won't know," "Brady" assured.

"There's something happening between you and Mikayla, isn't there?"

"Brady" laughed. "Yeah right, she doesn't even like me back, and she never will, right?"

I froze. Those words sounded too familiar. They somehow clicked in my memory, but I disregarded it. What I thought at the moment was something else. Was Mikayla referring to me that she thinks I don't like her back, or she's referring to herself, that she'll never like me back. Ugh, girls. I'll never really understand them.

After fixing up a bit, I went down to the throne room. "Brady" and Boomer were both busy eating breakfast. I greeted them cheerfully, "Good Morning my kings!"

Boomer just looked up and frowned, while "Brady" smiled. I seated myself beside "Brady", which only made Boomer frown even more.

"Brady" whispered, "Brady, please say out loud that you need to teach me how to hold a sword. I don't want to stay cooped up with Boomer."

"But Mikayla, I-"

"Brady, I need to teach you before my dad arrives. You need to train."

I groaned. I didn't want to practice right now. I really hope I was back to normal.

"Boomer, I need to teach you two today how to fight. But if you don't want to, I'll be teaching Brady instead," I said out loud.

Boomer stared. "Brady" was also staring at me. I guess the words came out wrong. She only wanted to to train me, not with Boomer! I would be risking Boomer to know our secret.

Boomer started slowly, "Mikayla, I guess I don't want to, but if Brady wants to, then I'm coming for his sake."

"Brady" shot me an angry look. Oh No.

"I don't want to, it's too boring," "Brady" grunted.

"Okay then, I'll just see you later," I said.

"Need to go...to the errrr," Boomer said, then raced upstairs.

I knew exactly where he was headed to.

" Where's he going?" Mikayla pointed to Boomer running up the stairs frantically.

"To the bathroom," I said simply.

"Hey that means I can train you! He's going to be there for a long time anyway," Mikayla said excitedly.

"I guess so, if he's really going to stay there for a long time."

"Well, I'm sure that he will be up there for 2 hours at the most, so let's go!"

Mikayla grabbed my hand and we headed outside in the plaza.

I just hope I don't get myself hurt.

**(Boomer POV)**

I need to get up to the potty as fast as possible.

"KING BOOMER!"

"Ahhhh, squirrel!" I screamed. Wow. It's just Lanny.

"Well hello, Lanny. You see, I know you really want to help me with all these king stuff, but right now, I really need to..."

"My king, I know why Brady's acted so weird around you. Why he's a little sullen in your company."

I pouted. "And how did you know?"

"He told me."

My jaw dropped. Brady trusts Lanny more than me. Not really the thought of a kind brother.

"And what is it then?"

"He and Mikayla have somewhat grown feelings towards each other and they prefer each other's company now. As long as Mason's away, they'll stay like that."

I frowned, all thoughts of going to the leak, vanished. "He told you that?"

"Yes, it appears."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know how you can get your brother alone and be with him the whole day! Go on a trip to Mount Spew and go to the oracle man and seek out the real reason behind Brady's sudden disinterest in activities you usually do."

I thought about it for a while. Yeah, it made a lot of sense. "Wait, but if you already told me, then why would I still waste time on a trip to Mount Spew to know the answer?"

Lanny paled for some reason, but quickly recovered. "Oh you know, he might be lying, and that maybe there's another reason behind it."

"Thanks Lanny. Oh and can you come with us? To make sure Mikayla doesn't follow us, you can act like guard, cause I trust you better."

"Anything for my 2 favorite cousins!"

"Thanks Lanny! Gotta go!"

**(Lanny POV)**

Hahahaha. They totally fell for my plan. Now everything will come out as planned, as long as Mikayla doesn't spoil the fun.

Speaking of "Mikayla," I'd better think of a way to keep HIM here, and find a way to get rid of him too.

And for "Brady" I also have to be cunning since I'm dealing with a 1/16 sasquatch, not a immature, stupid, and clueless king.

Good luck to my plans.

* * *

**So ta-da! Was it okay? I know it isn't one of my best chapters, so please tell me what you think of it! :))) Again, that all for now ;)**


	12. Machetes and Sneakers

**Sorry for updating a bit late, but at least I kept my promise :))) Thank you so much for all your reviews on the other chapter, I appreciate it! Okay, I'll stop prolonging this, so here we go, 12th CHAPTER!**

* * *

**(Brady POV)**

I fell flat on my face again. I felt my nose. There was a little blood trickling down but I didn't mind.

"Please get up, Brady. You need to master that, even just that for today," Mikayla cried, rushing towards me.

I groaned, trying to hide my bleeding nose. It was already scratched and I bumped it a countless times already. "Mikayla, just leave me alone. I can't handle another hold of that machete. No matter how hard I try to do that move, I always fall flat on my face."

"But what will happen when my dad gets home?"

"You know what, instead of trying to learn how to be each other, why don't we think of a way to get out of this mess before your dad arrives!"

"But what if we don't get a solution right away?"

I slumped down on my back. This switching thing is getting worse by the minute.

I wiped my nose. The blood was still flowing, so I went in to the throne room for first aid. A bloody nose was all I got for practicing with that machete.

When Mikayla came in, she was somehow surprised to see my nose bleeding. I guess she wasn't paying attention to me, and just focusing on how to teach me to fight. She rushed over and tried to help.

"I'm okay Mikayla, really."

"Brady, it's bleeding through. I'll help, it's all my fault anyway."

"No it isn't. It's just my fault that I'm not smart enough to really know how to fight."

"Don't say that."

"It's true, I know I'm really stupid."

"Brady..."

"Mikayla, you and I know it's true. I am just that stupid."

After the bleeding stopped, Boomer came in the throne room, surprised to see me holding a towel to my nose.

"When did you get hurt, Makoola?" Oh, yeah I remembered, I am still inside Mikayla.

"Bumped it on the wall."

He didn't look convinced. "Well if you say so."

"Oh you know, girls could be so clumsy," "Brady" told Boomer. I glared at "Brady".

"Well that hurts, you know, because girls aren't the only ones clumsy. Let's say you for instance, "Brady","I laughed, trying to make my vowels sound longer.

"Brady" was the one who glared at me this time.

"Yeah, Mikayla's right, Brady. It's not like you aren't clumsy yourself!" Boomer laughed his stomach off.

"Brady" rolled "his" eyes, and stormed off.

"What's up with him now?" Boomer asked me.

"I really don't know," I shrugged.

**(Mikayla POV)**

I was tired of all this. Being Brady, trying to be Boomer's brother, having to teach Brady to fight, and to find a solution quickly before my dad comes home. And now I'm being teased that I'm weak. Ok, maybe I was overreacting about that.

I slumped onto my bed. I looked around. I forgot! I was "Brady", not Mikayla, for now. I groaned, I missed my old room. I looked around. There was Brady's guitar under my bed. I just hope things would go back to normal, soon.

"Mikayla?"

I whipped my head around. There was Brady by the door. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just hope you know, we could find a way to break this "switching" thing between us."

Brady sighed. He looked worried too. "Then what are we to do?"

I sighed. "I really don't know." I really didn't know, what can be done? I felt my face become warm and tears slowly streaming down my face. I tried so hard to really think of a way out of this, but it seemed as if all is lost. I didn't care if Brady was looking at me. I was at loss. I didn't know what to do.

"Mikayla, we'll find a way, don't worry. We could find a way out of this," he said then hugged me close.

"Brady," I whispered softly through my tears. "Don't do that, Boomer would be surprised to see why Mikayla is hugging a crying Brady."

Brady smiled a bit. He then let go of me.

He held my face. "At least he knows that "Mikayla" cares for "Brady", right?

It was my turn to smile. Brady could think of something really thoughtful and not annoying at times. He was really doing good these past few days, avoiding to flirt with me.

We were quiet, when until Brady brought the topic up. "Mikayla, did you really read my journal, the one I shared with Boomer?"

I bit my lip. "What do you mean I read a journal?"

"Well Boomer told me that you were busy reading something like that yesterday, and he thinks you told me about it. His exact words were, "He just relived a while ago, maybe"

I shook my head slowly. I didn't do any of the kind, I tried to convince myself. As I was thinking of a way out, along came Boomer. Thank You Boomer, really, thank you.

"Brady? You cried? Did Mikayla break your heart again?" Boomer teased. I forgot. My eyes were still puffy from crying. And I was Brady.

"Hush, Boomer," "Mikayla" hissed, embarrassed.

"Why are you so defensive Makoola?" Boomer smirked.

"I'm not! It's just that, uhm, "Brady" didn't really cry because of me. He bumped his head too you know," Brady, the real Brady, tried to reason with Boomer.

"What's with heads and bumping nowadays," Boomer shook his head. "Weird day."

"Weirder than you think," I mumbled under my breath.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"Okay then, if you don't mind, I'll be "borrowing" Brady for the whole day, because it seems that he looks forward to spending more time with you than me," Boomer told "Mikayla", giving both of us a frown.

I started to protest, but then "Mikayla" nodded at Boomer and winked at me, mouthing that everything will be all right. I smiled. Maybe it's not the end of everything.

"So Brady, I thought maybe we could go up to Mount Spew and check out the oracle man, if he's still there of course."

"Are you serious?" I was shocked. Out of everything stupid they can do, he'd choose to go back to the place where he almost got killed.

"Yes I am, so get your sneakers because I'm sure the ground might be slippery again."

I groaned. "Please Boomer, don't do this."

Boomer grabbed my shoulders. "You can stay with Mikayla the whole day tomorrow. Just hang out with me for today. Just today. I won't bother you anymore for the whole week, if that's what you want. If you plan spending time with Mikayla, because Mason's out, then I won't try to squeeze in your plans. Just hang out with me today, as my brother." Hurt was written all over his face. I felt sorry for him.

"Sure, let me get my sneakers." I was pathetic indeed. Instead of saying sorry, and telling him I will give equal time to both "Mikayla" and him, I just say that.

I'm so despicable.

Boomer let go of me, and without another word, left the room. I tried to find any pair of sneakers but I couldn't. "Mikayla" sauntered in the room with a waffle in hand.

"Hey Mikayla, what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for your sneakers," I mumbled.

"It's over there, near the TV set. There's a code though, it's in a secret vault now, since that Mr. Boogey incident. Here I'll type the code.

I faced Brady. "No. Tell me the code."

Brady shook his head. "Nope. Not in a million years. Look, I'll just type it since Boomer isn't here so..."

"No Brady. Tell me. Anyway, I would be opening this vault for, uhm, let me see, a week?"

Brady's eyes blinked hard. "No. I'm typing it."

"Even if I plead earnestly with you to give the code?"

"No. But there is one thing..."

"What?" I was nervous, knowing Brady might choose something that I would despise, like admit I like him, though maybe it's partly true, but I really don't know. No, I was just joking, I really don't like him more than a friend. Just friends.

He whispered into my ear. "Help me find a way out of this switch thing."

I blinked hard. Not what I expected. I then teased, "What did you do with the Brady I know? He should be asking for a hug from Mikayla by now."

He shrugged. "He changed. A lot. And he's looking more like a girl right now."

I sighed. He sure changed. "Okay, I'll agree to that. Now tell me the code."

"You sure you'll help me?"

"Of course, Brady. You know what," I sighed loudly again. "Boomer's really upset with me. I haven't been a good "brother" to him. We should really come up with a solution as fast as possible."

Brady shook his head. "Boomer's gonna know something's up. I'm not really like that. And "Mikayla's" acting weird too. Very," he said, pointing to himself.

"Okay, stop stalling. The code," I smirked.

Brady stared at his shoes, not looking at me. "Your birthday."

I tried not to look too much shocked, so all I said was, "Okay. Hey it worked!"

What a lame answer. I would've said, "Awwww, that's really sweet. No wonder you remember my birthday so well." But I guess that answer was only meant if I really liked him more than a friend, but by the look of things, I only like him as a friend.

Brady looked up again, quickly whispering a goodbye and slinked off.

I long sigh. He maybe thought I found it very weird to find my birthday was his password all along, which is partly true.

"I'm going to make up for it, Parker."

Grabbing a pair of his new Air Drogens, I ran downstairs, to find Boomer not looking so happy. "You took too long."

"Sorry. Had to choose the best sneakers, you know."

Boomer eyes widened. "Your Air Drogens? I thought you never wanted it dirty and muddy!"

I gulped. Brady's going to kill me. "I just felt it needed a little soil, that's all."

"Well suit yourself," Boomer said, and grabbed my hand.

Oh please don't make this hurt.

* * *

**So there we have it, my 1st update as of September! Wow, 3 months left till 2013 ends. well, let's make the best out of it yet! Again, review please! And those silent readers, I guess you could also review, but I'm not forcing you (*insert a threat here) Just joking! Till the next chapter! :D**


	13. Solution: ASAP

**So yeah, here's your update! :)) Thank you sooo much for all those who reviewed! They mean so much to me :D So enjoy yah chapter! :))**

* * *

**(Mikayla POV)**

I made my way to the king cruiser. Darn it, I don't know how to drive this thing. Luckily, Boomer asked if he could drive. But just as I was about to nod...

"Hey cuz, allow me to go with you both to Mount Spew," Lanny grinned.

My mind kept shouting to protect Boomer and say no, but it would give away my identity. Brady loved Lanny dearly and always wanted him to accompany them. He even confides in Lanny most of the time. But still I wanted to take the risk.

"Oh yeah right, I promised! Sure Lanny! Sit at the back!" Boomer said enthusiastically

I rolled my eyes. Nice going Mikayla. You just had to think about making the right decision too long.

"Thanks King Boomer!" Lanny smiled at Boomer. I was quiet throughout the whole trip. But little did I know, Lanny was eyeing me cautiously. I caught him glance at me before he turned his look away from me. Then I remembered. Yeah, last night, Lanny was looking for the person who was making noise in the hallway. Oh no, he's staring at me again. I turned away and looked in the rearview mirror. Oh, that's why.

There were dark circles around my eyes. There were also huge bags under them. I looked like a zombie. Realization hit me. I'm dead meat. I looked as if I didn't sleep a wink last night. Uh OH.

"We're here, get down now," Boomer scolded me. I guess he was really upset with me for the past few days. I got out, along with Lanny. We carefully made our way to Mount Spew. Boomer was in front of me, with Lanny bringing up the rear. Just as we were about to enter Mount Spew, a rope was tied around my hands and someone hit me in the head and I fell before I could even react.

**(Boomer POV)**

"Okay, here we are, Brady." I made my tone as kind as possible. Maybe I was too harsh on him. He does like Mikayla, a lot. And if Mikayla's grown feelings towards him, just like what Lanny told me, then it's fine if he wants to take the chance that Mason's not around. I would do that too, if it's Rebecca we're talking about.

As I turned around, Brady was gone, with only Lanny was behind me, rubbing his cheek. On his cheek was a bruise mark, that I only saw right now. "Lanny? When did you get hurt? Where's Brady?"

His eyes said it all. "Brady was about to run away, but I tried to block his path. He laughed at me and told me to take care of you. I told him he made a promise to come with you to Mount Spew just for today, and I warned him I'll be telling on him. He had no choice but to punch me in the face, which hurt a bit, and ran."

I stood there stunned. Clenching my fist, I tried to control my anger. First he abandons me, and now he punches our favorite cousin. Brady's changed horribly. And I'm going to change that.

"Come on Lanny, We've got work to do."

Lanny nodded sheepishly and followed me to the oracle.

**(Mikayla POV)**

Standing up, I found myself in the dungeon. Wow. Not what I expected. Wait, wasn't I with Boomer and Lanny just a few minutes ago? What happened?

Oh wait, that little troll, LANNY! Even though my vision was blurry after they hit me in the head, I was able to see even a glimpse of what happened. 2 burly-looking guards, of whom I suspect are tarantula people, were beside Lanny and binding me feet. Guess, that would explain why I' here right now, in this damp, cold cellar.

I stood up, but my hands were bound by chains. My feet were clamped down too. I was trapped. Unless someone would have pity on me, and bring me out. I was at someone else's mercy.

Oh wait, I'm King Brady! If someone finds him in the dungeon, they'll surely bring him out! I called out for help, but no response,. Then I heard footsteps coming down. I was about to scream again, when I found two guards I haven't seen before, came up to me, and clamped my mouth shut. One of them hit me in the head again, and I was out cold.

**(Brady POV)**

I was strolling around the castle. I found it so tiresome to go around looking for any possible threats who will be lurking just about anywhere. The problem was I didn't even know how to even fight tarantula people, just yet.

_"I guess it would be cool if I visit the people down in the dungeon, at least no one will suspect my fighting skills."_

Just as I was about to go down the stairs leading to the dungeon, I met 2 brusquely walking guards. I swear, I haven't seen them here. I've been here for a long time and not once did I even see them at the cream puffs massacre. As I pushed my way past them, they stopped me and pushed me back.

"I'm the royal adviser's daughter," I said awkwardly. "It is part of my routine to go down here."

Okay I lied, but I wanted to go down to this part of the castle.

"I'm sorry, but King Brady gave me orders not to allow you in here."

"I'm a guard, why can't I even go down there," I replied harshly.

"Sorry, but king give me orders."

"Oh, if that's so, I must say that you have such a bad grammar and accent there," I remarked.

Although I never really fought them, I have encountered people like them before. Something was telling me to trust my gut feeling.

"I will go down there, whether you want it or not, order or not," I pushed my way past them.

Suddenly, the 2 guards started to speak a different language and were banging my head repeatedly. I knew it. TARANTULA PEOPLE! I ran up to the nearest room and shut the door. I haven't been in this part of the castle before. Looking around, I found the grim looking fish. Oh, so this is Lanny's room!

I found a stack of papers on his bed beside his pet fish. On the wall hung a picture of me and Boomer. Oh how cute. Lanny keeps pictures of us! And on his bed was also a flute next to it. Wow, Lanny knows how to play the flute.

Since I also knew how to play the flute, I was about to play it, when the 2 guards who were after me burst into the room. Great going Brady, you forgot to lock the door.

Out of fear, since the flute was still in my mouth, I blew through it. Instead of a melodic tune, a dart shot out of it, and hit one of them in the arm. He fell instantly. Overtaken with giddiness, I shot another dart and it hit the last guard in the neck just as he was about to strangle me to death.

A sense of relief overcame me. Thank you Lanny for saving my life. I glanced at the fish, who still had the same smug look on his face. Now free, I went down to the dungeon to check out what they were hiding from me.

As I was walking past the dungeons that enclosed either skeletons or ragged clothed peasants, I heard a clatter of chains in the last prison I passed by. I was scared, either the person was trying to escape or he was trying to get me attention. Peering back, I found what I never expected. I was there, bound in chains, beaten and sickly. I shuddered, was this a vision to show me I was to be led to the dungeon a few years from now? Then I remembered. Mikayla!

I unlocked the prison. Good thing I had the keys. I got them from the tarantula guards a while ago. After unlocking the chains and gently removing her gag, she flung her arms around me.

"Brady..."

"I'm so sorry, Mikayla..."

"What are you sorry for? You were able to take down those guards, didn't you?"

"Well, I did. With a little help from Lanny."

"Lanny?" Mikayla's expression suddenly turned blank.

"No what I meant was I got one of Lanny's neat flutes to stun the tarantulas to sleep."

Mikayla nodded slowly. "I think you should know that he was the one who put me here in the dungeon."

"What?!"

Mikayla began spilling on and on about how she was hit in the head, locked up, and how they beat her up. Well, that would explain why she looks so beat down.

"Brady," she grabbed my arm tightly. "We have to go find Boomer, quick. Something bad is going to happen to him."

Fearing the worst for my brother, I grabbed Mikayla's hand and we raced out of the castle, to confirm our worst fears.

* * *

**Thanks for your never-ending support! :)) I really appreciate all those who always find time to check out this story. So once again, thank you so much, and happy waiting for the climax ! =)**


	14. Trouble, TROUBLE, Trouble, OH

**So I'm REALLYYYY sorry for not updating for like, a long time, (I guess) I planned on updating earlier, but the weather's been awfully crazy here at the Philippines, and the worst thing that could happen (and on a Friday the 13th at that) our internet crashed and was gone for like 2 days. **

**Anyway...**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :) And I'm so sorry and I didn't update sooner just as you wanted, so here, without further delay, Chapter 14- "Trouble, TROUBLE, Trouble, OH!" (Credits to Taylor Swift for that title!)**

* * *

**(Boomer POV)**

"Hey Lanny, check out this rock!" I picked up the donut shaped rock.

"Y-yes my king?" Lanny was scratching his head nervously.

"Why are you so nervous Lanny?"

"C-c-cause we're here already," he said pointing at the oracle's dwelling.

He was seated in deep thought, before looking up and greeting me. "King Boomer, what a pleasant surprise. I have been expecting you."

Disregarding his creepy message, I asked, "Yeah, I really need to know why my brother's been acting strange. And don't you find your dwelling, I don't know too dark and hot? You're living inside a volcano, for crying out loud!"

The oracle brushed off my remark. "The reason behind your brother's awkwardness lies in that piece of paper in front of you. Like I said, I've been expecting you."

I picked up the piece of paper, but just as I was about to open it, he warned me. "A little reminder. Once you open it, whatever happened to your brother will be permanent._ Forever_."

I gulped. Brady like that forever? No. But didn't he want to be with Mikayla forever? I sighed. I cared for my brother too much, even with how he treats me for the past few days with Mason away. He was my best friend, my only family left aside from Uncle Bill and Aunt Nancy. Oh and Lanny too. I will do anything that will make him happy.

"It's fine."

"Go ahead, open it."

"BOOMER WAIT!"

I turned around. Brady and Mikayla were standing from afar, then started to run towards me. Where were they? And they're together again?

I pushed Brady to the ground just as he came up and was about to hug me.

"How could you hurt me like this Brady! This isn't you at all! First you leave me all alone, then when we're together you escape and go back to the castle! Why Brady!?

Brady was in tears. He looked like he was beaten up, with small bruises on his arms and face. Why was he looking like that?

"You know what? I'll open this letter and make everything permanent, whatever secret you are keeping from me. That's what you want anyway, right?"

Mikayla's face paled.

"Boomer, don't open it. Please. For everybody's sake."

"I don't care, Mikayla! I'll open it right now!"

"BOOMER WAIT!" Brady was panicking.

"Too late Brady!"

"But please..."Brady was at his knees.

"You know what Brady, I'm fed up with your attitude for these past few days. You haven't been acting like the brother I was bullied side by side with in Chicago."

"Boomer," Mikayla stood up. "I'm sorry"

My eyebrow creased. Mikayla was the one saying sorry? I don't get it.

"Boomer," she came up closer and fell at her knees. "Brady hasn't been acting like your brother, because he isn't really your brother. Boom, it's me Brady, it's really me. The real Brady. "

"And Boomer, it's me Mikayla," Brady said, joining Brady.

"WHAT? I DON"T GET YOU!" I stared at the 2 people in shock.

"We've been switched."

And that's when I lost my footing and fainted.

**(Brady POV)**

"WE'VE BEEN SWITCHED."

Boomer's eyes bulged in horror as if it was going to pop out right of it's sockets. He turned pale, and passed out.

"I had to tell him."

Mikayla nodded. "I know. He must understand what's going on with us."

"Let's get out of here."

I threw the letter down into the abyss that lay below, and I heard a child sobbing.

"Lanny? Is that you?"

Sure it was him. He was staring at the raging pit of magma that was bubbling below. He had tears in his eyes.

"Lanny, I need to talk to you."

"Why do you just have to be so lucky, I MEAN I'm so sorry, please don't kill me," he pleaded.

"So you did this switch thing, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. But it was an accident, I promise!"

"Lanny..."

"King Brady, you've got to believe me! It was all an accident. I was playing around with some magic potions and one of them fell into the batter of those muffins. I'm so sorry. I only knew too late."

"But Mikayla told me that you had planned it all along...I don't know Lanny.."

Lanny fell at his knees. "It was all an accident I promise. I had planned to make a magic potion to make me taller, but instead everything backfired," he squeaked.

"BRADY! We have to go!"

Oh right, Boomer's passed out.

The Oracle was bitterly angry with all of us, because for the 2nd time, we didn't read it again. Thankfully, it already fell into the volcano, or if even somebody tried to open it, I'll be "Mikayla" for the rest of my life.

We ran as fast as we can, and raced our way out of Mount Spew. We hopped onto the king cruiser and drove back to the castle.

Lanny was quiet the whole time. He look mortified and very sheepish. I guess he feels bad that I didn't believe him. But now I can't even tell truth from lies, like how now, I don't know if everything happening was just a dream or what.

"BRADY!"

My head veered in the direction of the voice. It was my voice, but I knew it was Mikayla. Those brown eyes were staring at me, horrified. And that's when I saw it. I swerved the king cruiser before we crashed right into the castle doors. Unfortunately, I was too late. I was only able to stop before we crashed into the couch in the throne room.

Hurriedly, we brought Boomer up to our room. We tried to rouse Boomer. Lanny ran downstairs and came back with a muffin. He placed near Boomer's nose.

No reply.

Then he came up with another idea. He grabbed Boomer's Ipod and played "If I Were A Boy", and shouted at the same time, "BEYONCE IS HERE, MY KING!" Mikayla looked offended. Oh. I think I get it. Since, yeah, I think you'd get the picture.

Sure enough, his idea worked.

Boomer propped up with a big smile on his face. "WHERE!?"

I patted Boomer on the back. "She said she'll come in a couple of years, though."

Boomer shook his head irritably. "Don't joke me like that."

Then silence hit the room.

Then his eyes bulged again. "WAS IT ALL A DREAM A WHILE AGO?"

"No, we've been really switched."

"But who miserable creature would do that?"

Lanny was sitting quietly in a corner. "Me."

Boomer stood up, and walked up to Lanny, and was about to pummel him, but I stopped him in time. "Boomer, we have to hear his side, first."

"BUT HE SWITCHED US BRADY! I heard him! It's true!"

I held Mikayla's hand. "Let's hear what he has to say first."

Mikayla shook her head vigorously. "I know exactly how and why he did it. It was a failed scheme of his. He wasn't able to exchange you with someone else, because I ate the muffin for that specific person. Brady," she held my shoulders. "Believe me now. Please."

I hung my head low. "Mikayla..."

"You know what, instead of trying to get me to admit whatever truth you want to get out of me, you could ask me to help you both out of it, isn't that a better way?!" Lanny was pouting.

"Okay, but once we're back to normal, you're dead, you troll," Mikayla sneered.

Lanny smirked, and went downstairs to get something. After a long time, he came back with a little pocketbook of his. Mikayla snatched it from his hands.

"Hey!"

"Now where's the antidote."

"It's gonna take a week to bring you both to normal, though."

Mikayla flailed her hands . "But we don't have a week!"

Just then Muhamma came in with an envelope with him. Mikayla took it from him, much to Muhamma's surprise. Guess it was for me. Mikalya glanced at the name from who it came from.

"So, from who's it from?"

Mikayla swallowed hard. "My dad."

* * *

**So did you like it? If it looks a bit hurried or something, then truly, madly, deeply, I am sorry. SO please don't forget to review ^_^ Thank you for all the support (because this story has only a few chapters left *cries*) and don't also forget to check out my other story, "Risks" :))) Till next time! :D**


End file.
